CHANGE TO BAD
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: ES UN HHr!!!!!! Por ahora es el princiopio de una serie de cambios, no solo mentales,sino que tambien fisicos ¿que haces cuando tu deseo se cumple, pero no sabias que lo que pediste era un deseo? Por favor, dejen Review!!!


CHANGE TO BAD.  
  
Capitulo 1: Rencuentros.  
  
-"Vaya tonta que eres, Hermi"- se dijo a si mismo la chica mientras arrastraba su baúl. Miró hacía atrás, y vio como sus padres le despedían con la mano, sonrientes. Ella sonrió de vuelta mientras depositaba el baúl sobre uno de esos grandes carritos de la estación.  
  
-"Les voy a extrañar"- apenas susurró y contuvo las lagrimas. Crookshanks se acomodó encima del baúl y se quedó dormido. Hermione, al sentir este "movimiento" de su felino confidente, le mira un segundo-"Perezoso"- murmura y vuelve nuevamente la vista hacia el lugar donde están sus padres, pero ya no había nadie. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a empujar el carrito con sus pertenencias.  
  
Miró hacia arriba-"King's Cross"- leyó.-"Hermi, Hermi, Hermi. Si que eres una idiota"- se dijo furiosa recordando su arrebatadora acción hecha la última vez que estuvo ahí-"Y por sobre todo, ahora sonríes como una estúpida al recordar ese beso".  
  
Ante tales palabras, cayo en cuenta que, instintivamente o por costumbre no supo explicarse ella misma si fue por una o por las dos razones ya había llegado a la columna intermedia al arden 9 y 10. Miró a ambos lados, vigilando que no vieran nadie, y cruzo despacio a la barrera, no estaba de humor para correr.  
  
Al entrar al arden 9 ¾ notó las miradas atentas de varios chicos, que, después de mirarle sorprendidos, comenzaron con susurros y sonrisas picaras.  
  
Su rostro enrojeció en fracción de segundos. Sabía exactamente lo que miraban, Y, ciertamente, ante este mundo mágico, aquello era muy obvio.  
  
Su madre, alrededor de dos semanas atrás, le había convencido de ir a comprar con ella todo un nuevo guardarropa, alegando que a sus ya casi 15 años, era necesario verse como una jovencita, y de paso, dejar ver al mundo, ese esbelto cuerpecito en formación.  
  
Recordó apenada como su ropero estaba lleno de blusas de tirantes, ombligueras, minifaldas, vestidos, jeans, ropa ajustada. Y de paso, llenar su tocador de maquillaje, además de comprar varios pares de zapatos.  
  
Y como era de esperarse, aquella ropa Muggle llamaba por de más la atención, aquellas prendas resaltaban su figura. Miró de reojo a algunos muchachos que la miraban picadamente y señalaban con disimulo hacia sus piernas. Instintivamente, se jalo la minifalda hacia abajo, tratando de taparse un poco más las piernas, mientras murmuraba maldiciones en voz baja.  
  
Siguió jalando su carrito, y una grieta enorme el piso, atoro una llanta y su movilización fue interrumpida, quedando prácticamente varada en medio de la estación.  
  
-"Maldita sea, estúpida grieta"  
  
Mientras ella trataba, inútilmente, de desatorar la llanta; los chicos de alrededor le miraban atentos, abriendo más los ojos cada que ella se agachaba, uno que otro se trataba de acercar, pero se ponían tan nerviosos que daban marcha atrás y seguían desfrutando la vista, unos cuantos eran empujados por el resto de sus compañeros para que se animasen a acercarse a ayudarle, pero ninguno se atrevía, o simplemente otros cínicos, disfrutaban de ver las piernas de Hermione cuando se agachaba.  
  
Finalmente, un chico, empujado por otros tres que se quedaron atrás para animarlo se le acercó y le tendió una mano.  
  
-"¿No quieres que te ayude?"  
  
-"Vaya"- contesto tomando su mano-"Pense que te quedarías viendo el espectáculo"  
  
-"¿Eh?.Y-yo.bueno.este."- balbuceó el chico-"' ¿cómo supiste que todos te observábamos?".  
  
-"No soy tonta".  
  
-"Ya lo veo, tu eres Hermione Ganger"  
  
-"Sip"- contestó ella, luego continuó-"¿Vas a ayudarme o quieres que vuelva a agacharme?"  
  
El chico se sonrojo un poco, pero inmediatamente, empujando con acto de gran fuerza, logro desatorar la llantita del carrito.  
  
-"Gracias"- dijo Hermione mientras volvía ella misma a empujar.  
  
-"No, déjalo, yo lo llevo"  
  
Ella dudó un poco, pero al final le agradeció y ambos caminaron por la estación.  
  
-"Por cierto"- Se decidió a hablar Hermi para romper el silencio que se formo justo cuando empezó la caminata- "¿Cómo te llamas?".  
  
-"Robert Reewe"- soltó una mano del volante del carrito y la extendió hacia ella. Hermione la estrechó-"Soy Robert Reewe, de la casa de Ravenclaw, estoy en el sexto curso"  
  
-"Mucho gusto"- contestó-"Yo soy Hermione Gang."  
  
Robert la interrumpió-"Hermione Ganger, de la casa de Gryffindor, quinto curso".  
  
-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- preguntó sorprendida.  
  
-"¿Quién no sabe de ti, la alumna más sobresaliente de Hogwarts en poco más de una década?".  
  
Siguieron avanzando mientras conversaban amenamente, dejaron las cosas con el resto del equipaje del alumnado del Colegio Hogwarts  
  
Ambos siguieron conversando junto a la locomotora del tren, compartiendo ideas y demás, platicando como si llevasen años de conocerse, se habían olvidado de todo, solo estaban atentos al llamado de partida, pero aun faltaba mucho.  
  
  
  
  
  
-"¡Vamos, apresúrate Ron!"- se escucho la voz grave del 'Niño que vivió' -"Se nos ha hecho tarde"  
  
-"Ya voy.Harry.esperame."- la voz entrecortada de Weasley suplicaba compasión ante la tortura de correr por todo King's Cross, aunque era un precio justo a su falta de puntualidad, y a su afán de postergar el tiempo de equipar en su baúl todo lo necesario para su ciclo escolar dejándolo siempre para ultimo momento.  
  
Corriendo con vehemencia, ambos atravesaron la columna que los llevaría al arden 9 ¾, y sin siquiera mirar a otro lado, llegaron casi como ráfagas de viento al vagón destinado al equipaje, dejaron sus cosas y se dedicaron a respirar tranquilos.  
  
-"¿Cres que ya haya llegado Hermione?"  
  
-"No lo sé Ron."  
  
Ambos siguieron en silencio tratando aun de recuperar el aliento perdido en su carrera para llegar a tiempo y no ser dejados por el tren como en el segundo curso.  
  
-"Dime Harry."-volvió a hablar Ron-"¿No supiste nada de Herm en las vacaciones?"  
  
-"¿Uh?"  
  
-"Si. ¿no sabes si se fue a Bulgaria?"  
  
-"No Ron, no se nada, solo recibí su regalo en mi cumpleaños y nada más, no me contó nada, solo me felicito."- contestó él, pero en cierta forma se puso a pensar en esa posibilidad, tal vez Hermione se había ido a Bulgaria con Krum y por eso no había noticias de ella dado que nunca les escribió nada ese verano, como solía hacer.  
  
Inconscientemente se llevo una mano a su mejilla, palpando el lugar donde ella le había besado.  
  
-"¿Te sucede algo, Harry?"- preguntó preocupado su pelirrojo amigo.  
  
-"No, no, nada"- contestó un tanto ausente, pero su tono de voz fue suficiente para pasar desapercibido ante su amigo, quien, de todas formas no había hecho mucho caso, estaba embobado viendo algo.o alguien.  
  
-"Hey, Harry. Mira a es chica. ¡Que curvas! ¿No?" - le codeó de pronto Ron, mientras observaba a una chica que estaba de espalda conversando con un muchacho junto a la locomotora.  
  
Harry apenas volteo a verla, aun estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, como para darse cuenta.  
  
-"Mirala, mírala"- insistió Ron mientras seguía codeando a Harry, este último reacciono solo cuando sintió un fuerte codazo por demás energético.  
  
-"Ay Ron ¿¡piensas molerme las costillas a golpes!?"- se sobresaltó Harry, en ese preciso lugar había sido golpeado por el tío Vernon ese verano. -"¿Qué quieres?"- terminó preguntando de mala gana.  
  
-"Que mires a esa chica que esta ahí"- dijo señalando a chica en cuestión.  
  
Harry, apenas volteo.y se quedo paralizado.  
  
-"Es Hermione"- apenas murmuro, aun con los ojos en trance.  
  
-"¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?"-se sobresalto Ron-"Tu estas loco Harry. Esa no puede ser Herm.  
  
Harry se sintió extraño, y mucho, nunca pensó que vería a Hermione así. Se acercó despacio, quería comprobar que si era ella, su corazón latía a mil por minuto, sus manos sudaban, y sus pies los sentía como plomo. Se sintió confundido ante esto ¿Por qué se sentía así ante eso? Era solo Hermione, tal vez ni eso, tal vez era otra chica parecida a ella.  
  
Pero al fin llego, y pico con suavidad la espalda de la joven con un dedo, sin saber el porque de tan precipitadas emociones.  
  
-"Disculpa, Herm."  
  
La chica volteó y resulto si ser ella. Quien le sonrió abiertamente, era él, en verdad era él, después de tanto tiempo de no haberlo visto, así que solo atinó a gritar un fuerte 'Harry', y a darle un efusivo y fuerte abrazo.  
  
El chico de Ravenclaw se sobresalto. Él llevaba ahí cerca de una hora tratando de cortejarla, como para que de pronto llegara un chiquillo y le borrara todo esfuerzo hecho.  
  
-"Que ¿no hay para mí?"- se escucho otra voz, sorprendiendo a los tres ahí presentes.  
  
Hermione volvió a sonreír.  
  
-"Ron"- grito, y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.  
  
-"Oye, oye."- comentó el pelirrojo - "necesito mis costillas"  
  
Ella lo dejó de abrazar, apenada, en verdad extrañaba a sus amigos.  
  
-"¿Y.no nos presentas?"-la voz de un chico interrumpió.  
  
El trío centro su atención en el chico unos segundos.  
  
-"Él es Robert Reewe, de sexto curso, es de la casa de Ravenclaw"- le presentó Hermione, aun viendo disimuladamente a Harry. No supo por que, pero le parecía tan apuesto en ese momento.  
  
-"¡Dijiste Ravenclaw!"- soltó Harry de pronto, sobresaltando a todos.  
  
-"¿Tú conoces a la bella Cho Chang?"- preguntó Ron, viendo la reacción de su mejor amigo.  
  
-"Sí, la conozco, es una de mis mejores amigas"  
  
El rostro de Harry se iluminó, era cierto que aun sentía la piel impregnada de culpa por la muerte de Cedric, pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era la bella Cho.  
  
En cambio, el rostro de Hermione casi palideció al ver la reacción de Harry, muy secretamente, dentro de si, el lado frívolo de su mente le había hecho albergar la esperanza de que con su nuevo atuendo lograría llamar su atención.  
  
-"¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida, Hermione?"- se recrimino a sí mismo, en voz alta.  
  
-"¿Estúpida porque?"- preguntó Ron, quien fue el único que no estaba tan distraído que logro escucharla.  
  
Ella se sobresalto, inconscientemente había dicho aquello en voz alta, otra tontería más sumada a su lista.  
  
-"Por nada, Ron, es solo que olvide.los regalos que les daría de mis vacaciones"- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
El pelirrojo la miró un segundo, como pensando si aquello era cierto.  
  
-"Más te vale que sea algo bueno"- contesto al fin-"más te vale que no sea otro libro"  
  
-"No te preocupes, no son libros, es algo que les gustara, solo le pediré a mamá que me lo envíe a Hogwarts"- explicó nerviosa, pesando en decirle a su madre que comprara algo a sus amigos por ella.  
  
Ron volvió a mirarla un momento más pensando en si preguntar o no.  
  
-"¿Fuiste a Bul."  
  
La orden de abordaje resonó en todo el lugar, zumbando en los oídos del alumnado y evitando la terminación de la pregunta de Ron.  
  
Hermione miró a su lado. Aun estaban los chicos hablando del peor tema que ella podría clasificar: Cho Chang.  
  
Suspiró con desgano al ver el interés que tenia Harry en conocer más de la chica en cuestión, deseando celosamente no llamase Hermione Ganger, sino Cho Chang, y tener también aquel cuerpo de la muchacha que era la devoción de su Gran amor. Por un momento quiso tener un coeficiente intelectual de 0 y una figura digna de un10.  
  
-"¿Nos vamos ya?"- peguntó impaciente Ron, aburrido de estar fuera de la conversación acerca de "ninfas" que sostenían Harry y Reewe, y de ver la cara boba de Hermione mientras pensaba quien sabe que cosas.  
  
Saliendo de sus enfrascamientos, ambos integrantes del trío asintieron dándole así una respuesta al tercer integrante, mientras Reewe se tronaba los dedos.  
  
Cuando ellos estuvieron apunto de dar un paso, Robert tomó a Hermione de un brazo, y acto seguido le besó en la mejilla izquierda.  
  
-"Nos vemos después, linda" -dijo, y se marchó como si nada.  
  
Ron apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y cerró sus puños, mientras que Harry se quedó congelado en el lugar. Cuando se hubo recuperado le tomo unos cuantos segundos Miró rápidamente a Hermione, quien no estaba mejor que él, y, por unos momentos, Harry se sintió aliviado pensando que aquello había disgustado a su mejor amiga.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Por fin acabe este primer capitulo, me llevo tres días pero bueno, me siento un tanto satisfecha de mi obra, espero que hayan disfrutado de el primer capitulo de esta historia, no se preocupen, si recibo mensajes o review, me serán de animo (sean apoyo o de critica) para seguir con la siguiente parte en poco tiempo.  
  
Quiero dar gracias (y muy especiales) a Hermione de Potter, que fue la primera amiga que tuve que gustara de Harry Potter, además de que le debía un regalo de cumpleaños (aunque fue hace meses que pasó XP). Bueno, no es del fic que te prometí, pero éste al menos, te lo dedico con mucho cariño.  
  
Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, pueden hacerlo a :animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com 


End file.
